


And I've Been Doing Just Fine

by CrowandAngelWings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Emo Keith (Voltron), Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith can't handle emotions, Mentioned Shadam, Mentioned klance, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Supportive Shiro (Voltron), broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowandAngelWings/pseuds/CrowandAngelWings
Summary: Shiro knew that taking a kid like Keith under his wing wouldn't be easy, but he thought he was doing a pretty good job until Keith started to act out worse than before.





	And I've Been Doing Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this pre-season seven and I really need some cute Brogane support after... well, you know! 
> 
> This is my first published work so any comments or kudos would be very very appreciated!!

Shiro knew something was up, he just didn’t know how to address it. Keith had always been on the more reserved side, but he usually opened up to Shiro with some gentle prompting about his day or his classes, but recently Keith was hardly interacting. Shiro got more reports of Keith getting into fights and every time he brought it up, Keith looked away and wouldn’t say anything. It was weighing on Shiro. He was supposed to protect Keith, he vouched for Keith to get into the Garrison and Keith is his responsibility. Beyond that, Shiro loves Keith. Keith’s the little brother Shiro never had and he would die for Keith in a heartbeat. Keith’s misbehavior builds until Shiro gets a call from Iverson. 

“Hello?” Shiro answers, already packing up the work he was doing. 

“Your screw up of a ward is facing suspension, get down here,” Iverson barks, making Shiro grit his teeth. He knows Iverson well enough to know that Iverson definitely called Keith a screw up to his face. 

“I’ll be right down,” Shiro says as politely as possible before hanging up. So much for studying. He sighs and stands up, walking down the too familiar path to the senior officer’s offices. He turns a corner and sees Keith and another boy sitting outside the door, arms crossed, and looking down. Shiro recognizes the other boy, James Griffin, glaring daggers at Keith. Keith looks up when he hears Shiro’s footsteps, but Shiro doesn’t acknowledge him. Not yet. Shiro knocks on the office door. 

“Come in,” Iverson growls and Shiro opens the door, making sure to close it behind him Shiro salutes, knowing Iverson values respect more than most anything else, before sitting. 

“Your protege is making you look like an idiot,” Iverson says sharply, sparing no insult. Shiro stares impassively ahead, used to the man’s blunt and occasionally cruel rhetoric. “This is the fifth fight he’s been in this month. That is unacceptable and I expect better from you,” Iverson sighs, sounding disappointed and Shiro looks down, knowing he has to at least pretend to be admonished. Really, he’s concerned. Keith has always been a little more short tempered than most, but Shiro has always been able to talk him down and get him to see the better way to deal with his problems. With Keith refusing to talk to him, how is he supposed to talk Keith away from fighting? “

Yes Sir,” Shiro acknowledges. Iverson sighs. 

“I like you, Shirogane, don’t throw away your potential on some orphan,” Iverson urges and Shiro, hating himself, nods. “If Cadet Kogane gets into any more altercations, I will have him suspended for a week and place you on probation,” Iverson warns and Shiro nods. 

“Understood, sir,” Shiro says, standing up. “Dismissed,” Iverson says, already looking at his computer. Regardless, Shiro salutes and heads out. “C’mon, Keith,” Shiro says once he closes the door behind him. Keith stands and looks at his feet, kicking his shoe against the floor. Shiro leads the way back to his dorm, comforted by the quiet footsteps behind him. Shiro unlocks the door and lets Keith in before following. Keith jumps on Shiro’s bed easily, comfortable in the older boy’s space, and Shiro sits down in the desk chair across from Keith. Shiro looks at Keith, willing the younger boy to speak, but Keith just kicks his feet and refuses to make eye contact. 

“Okay, Keith, what’s going on with you,” Shiro sighs. Keith’s feet still and he shrugs. 

“Nothing,” Keith mumbles, tapping the sheets. Shiro knows Keith well enough to know his nervous habits and Keith is very clearly stressed. 

“Keith, you know you can tell me anything,” Shiro pushes gently, not wanting to scare Keith off. 

“I know,” Keith snaps back, making Shiro lean back in surprise. 

“Then why don’t you tell me why you’re picking fights and skipping classes? You’re better than that, Keith” Shiro asks, this time a little more forcefully than a passing remark. Keith looks up, angry. 

“I just have, okay? God, stop pretending you care about me.I know you only look after me because you want to save me. Guess what, I don’t need saving,” Keith bursts out, startling Shiro, before bolting out of the room. 

“Keith!” Shiro stands and goes to follow Keith, but he stops in the doorway. Keith’s already turning the corner out of sight. Shiro sighs and closes his door. Keith had never, ever, yelled at him like that. Shiro sits down on his bed and puts his head in his hands. Is that really how Keith thought Shiro felt about him? Sure, Keith was a troubled kid but Shiro just wants what’s best for him. Keith has more potential than any other pilot at the garrison, despite being only thirteen, and Shiro knows he can do anything he puts his mind to. Beyond Keith’s potential, Shiro felt drawn to the kid. He understands losing both parents at a young age, how it feels to be abandoned, and he wishes somebody had taken even the slightest interest in his well being when he was Keith’s age. He’s just trying to help. Shiro lays down on his bed and sighs. What is he supposed to do?

Weeks pass and Shiro barely hears from Keith. He sends texts every couple of days to check in, but the only replies he gets are the little notifications that Keith opened his message. On the plus side, Shiro doesn’t hear anything from Iverson and, with Iverson, no news is good news. He’s beginning to wonder, though, if Keith is done with him, independent enough to not need Shiro as a friend, much less family, and it hurts. Shiro really loves Keith, but if Keith doesn’t want him around… well, he can just keep an eye on him from a distance. Shiro throws himself into his work, but school work and the gym aren’t taking up enough time. He starts filling out applications for jobs, anything he can think of. He’s in the middle of an application for a piloting experience a couple of years from now when there’s a frantic knock on the door. Shiro stands and answers it, expecting a confused student asking for help, but he barely has time to register who it is before the person is rushing inside. 

“Wha-“ Shiro says, turning and looking at the person. 

“Close the door!” Keith shouts from Shiro’s bed and Shiro, bewildered, complies. Keith audibly sighs and relaxes as the door closes. 

“Keith, what’s going on-“ Shiro asks, stopping halfway through when he really looks at Keith. Keith’s lip is split and one of his cheekbones is purpling. 

“Who hit you?” Shiro demands, reaching for Keith’s hand to inspect his knuckles. Surprisingly, they aren’t split or bruised. Keith didn’t hit back. 

“Just some upperclassmen,” Keith pulls his hand away and crosses his arms, “they were chasing me and I needed to hide.” 

“Upperclassmen? How old were they?” 

“Eighteen, nineteen, I don’t know” Keith shrugs. 

“What did you do?!” Shiro almost shouts but he holds it back. 

“They were beating up a kid! I told them to knock it off and they came at me instead!” Keith protests, but Shiro gives him a look. “I might’ve also said that the only time they’ll ever see space is if they look in their own heads where their brain should be,” Keith mutters and Shiro sighs. 

“Another fight? Keith…” Shiro begins before stopping himself. Last time he pushed, Keith ran out. Keith looks down, crosses his arms, and hunches his shoulders. 

“Shiro, do you think I’m weird?” Keith asks, suddenly vulnerable. Shiro gives Keith a concerned look and sits down next to him. 

“No weirder than everyone else,” Shiro says gently,, looking at Keith fully. Keith shifts uncomfortably. 

“And… you like me, right? No matter what?” Keith asks and Shiro frowns, suddenly very concerned. 

“Keith, you’re my brother, nothing will change that,” Shiro promises, expecting Keith to relax, but Keith only hugs himself tighter. Keith murmurs something Shiro couldn’t hear. “What?” Shiro asks, prompting softly, scared Keith would bolt again. 

“I like boys like how I should like girls,” Keith says a little louder and Shiro just stares. That’s what Keith was worried about? Shiro puts his hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“Keith,” Shiro starts off slow, “I love you and I want you to be happy. I don’t care who you love as long as they love you back. Liking boys doesn’t make you weird, and you don’t have to like girls. I’m glad you felt comfortable sharing that with me and I’m so proud of you,” Shiro concludes, rubbing Keith’s shoulder. Keith sniffles, much to Shiro’s surprise, and Shiro doesn’t hesitate to pull him into a hug. “Is that what you were so upset about?” Shiro asks as Keith shakes and holds him tightly. Keith nods against Shiro’s shoulder, sobbing a little, and Shiro rubs his back, quietly shushing him. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” Shiro promises, letting Keith cry. 

“The- fights- they were making fun- of-“ Keith gasps through tears and Shiro hugs Keith a little tighter. 

“Of you?” Shiro asks, anger seeping into his blood. How dare anyone tease Keith for who he is. 

“N-no, other people. I had to- step in,” Keith whispers and the anger Shiro felt turns to a fierce pride. 

“Of course you did,” Shiro laughs lightly, kissing the top of Keith’s head. Keith chuckles weakly, still clinging to Shiro. Shiro knew that while most of the world was accepting of same sex relationships, the conservative nature of the Garrison remained from a time when the military was strictly a man’s world and if you weren’t as manly as you should be, you would be ridiculed. Shiro nods to himself. It’s time to change that. 

“Keith, I- I want to tell you something too,” Shiro murmurs, letting Keith lean back. Keith’s face is red and tear stained and Shiro smiles softly and carefully wipes his tears away. 

“I’m not straight either. I’m gay. Actually, I’m dating Adam,” Shiro confuses and Keith looks stunned. 

“A-Adam? The engineering teacher?” Keith asks and Shiro nods. 

“Nobody knows, yet. We were worried about how our relationship might impact our careers, but… it might be time we made our relationship public,” Shiro says with conviction to reaffirm his own decision. Keith’s eyes widen. 

“Why?” Keith asks. 

“It’s hard, here, to not be straight. There’s been enough bullying. If Adam and I come out… well, we can take care of ourselves and maybe help cadets who are scared accept themselves too. You should have never had to struggle with who you are, Keith. You are you and there’s nothing wrong with that,” Shiro says and Keith’s eyes shine again. 

“Wow, you’d do that?” Keith asks and Shiro nods. 

“I’d do anything for you,” Shiro answers sincerely, “and if anyone gives you a hard time, tell them to call me if they want another queer to pick on,” Shiro says and Keith almost flinches at the word queer. Shiro realizes Keith probably only heard the word in a negative context and pats his shoulder reassuringly. There’s a long silence, not necessarily uncomfortable, it just lets both Shiro and Keith process the new developments in their lives. 

“So, I’m going to guess you have a crush since you’re coming out to me?” Shiro asks, teasing just a little to lighten the mood. 

“No I don’t!” Keith replies, but the blush on the younger boy’s cheeks is all the answer Shiro needs. 

“What’s his name?” Shiro asks and Keith groans. 

“You’re so embarrassing, and I’m not going to tell you!” Keith protests and Shiro laughs. 

“So that means I know him. C’mon Keith! Give me a hint!” Shiro nudges Keith’s shoulder playfully. Keith grumbles. 

“Fine. He wants to be a fighter pilot,” Keith volunteers the information and Shiro can see Keith relaxing as he talks. “He’s tall and has brown hair and freckles and his smile makes me smile and he’s funny and every time I see him my heart beats a lot…” Keith trails off and has the most adorable expression. Shiro holds back laughter at his lovesick little brother. 

“So, you’re friends?” Shiro asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“No, he definitely hates me,” Keith says, sounding way too happy about that. Shiro laughs. 

“Okay, ambitious pilot, brown hair, freckles, are you talking about Lan-“ 

“NO! SHUT UP!” Keith’s face drains of color and he tackles Shiro. Shiro lets him, laughing all the while. 

“Don’t worry, buddy, I won’t say anything,” Shiro promises and Keith groans. 

“I shouldn’t have told you,” Keith sulks and Shiro smiles. 

“I’m glad you did. And I told you about Adam so we’re even, right?,” Shiro points out and Keith relaxes a little. Keith is about to say something when the lights suddenly go out. Shiro laughs. 

“Well, that’s curfew,” he says, grabbing his phone and turning on the flashlight, “you better get going before Iverson catches you on rounds.” Keith shakes his head and stands. 

“He can try,” Keith says with such certainty that Shiro figures its better not to ask certain questions. 

“Goodnight,” Shiro says, standing up to walk Keith out. 

“Goodnight and…. Thank you,” Keith says, hugging Shiro quickly before darting into the dimly lit hallway. Shiro smiles as he goes before closing his door. He sends a quick text to Adam, asking if they could talk tomorrow (assuring him it wasn’t anything bad considering his boyfriend is prone to stressing over serious conversations) and laying down. He’s relieved that Keith came to him and told him what was really going on, but he’s a little guilty for ever doubting Keith in the first place. Shiro closes his eyes and tries to go to sleep, preparing for the upcoming weeks that were certainly going to be challenging to say the least, changing an entire school’s opinions on LGBTQ members wouldst be easy, but with Keith as motivation to make the school a better place, there’s nothing he can’t or won’t do.


End file.
